Makuhita
/ |dexcokalos=095 |evointo=Hariyama |gen=Generation III |species=Guts Pokémon |type=Fighting |metheight=1.0 m |imheight=3'03" |metweight=86.4 kg |imweight=190.5 lbs. |ability=Guts Thick Fat |dw=Sheer Force |body=12 |egg1=Human-Like |color=Yellow |male=75 |evo= }} Makuhita (Japanese: マクノシタ Makunoshita) is a -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Behavior It toughens its body by slamming into thick trees. Special abilities Its special abilities are Guts and Thick Fat. Evolution Makuhita evolves into Hariyama at level 24. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Granite Cave, Victory Road |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Granite Cave, Victory Road |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 225 |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Route 225 |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Slowpoke Well, Union Cave, Mt. Mortar, Dark Cave, Whirl Islands, Mt. Silver, Ice Path, Ragged Cliff Gate, Diglett's Cave, Mt. Moon, Cerulean Cave, Rock Tunnel, Seafoam Islands, Victory Road, Tohjo Falls (Hoenn Sound) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Poké Transfer |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Granite Cave |Trozei=Phobos Walker, Endless Level 31, Forever Level 31, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Buried Relic (30F-34F) |PMD2=Lost Wilderness (B3F-B17F) |Ranger1=Fall City Dusk Factory |Ranger2=Cargo Ship }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Makuhita is tenacious - it will keep getting up and attacking its foe however many times it is knocked down. Every time it gets back up, this Pokémon stores more energy in its body for evolving. |sapphire=Makuhita has a tireless spirit - it will never give up hope. It eats a lot of food, gets plenty of sleep, and it trains very rigorously. By living that way, this Pokémon packs its body with energy. |emerald=It loves to toughen up its body above all else. If you hear quaking rumbles in a cave, it is the sound of Makuhita undertaking strenuous training. |firered=It grows stronger by enduring harsh training. It is a gutsy Pokémon that can withstand any attack. |leafgreen=It grows stronger by enduring harsh training. It is a gutsy Pokémon that can withstand any attack. |diamond=It toughens its body by slamming into thick trees. Many snapped trees can be found near its nest. |pearl=It toughens its body by slamming into thick trees. Many snapped trees can be found near its nest. |platinum=It toughens its body by slamming into thick trees. Many snapped trees can be found near its nest. |heartgold=It toughens up by slamming into thick trees over and over. It gains a sturdy body and dauntless spirit. |soulsilver=It toughens up by slamming into thick trees over and over. It gains a sturdy body and dauntless spirit. |black=It toughens its body by slamming into thick trees. Many snapped trees can be found near its nest. |white=It toughens its body by slamming into thick trees. Many snapped trees can be found near its nest. |black 2=It toughens its body by slamming into thick trees. Many snapped trees can be found near its nest. |white 2=It toughens its body by slamming into thick trees. Many snapped trees can be found near its nest. |x=It toughens up by slamming into thick trees over and over. It gains a sturdy body and dauntless spirit. |y=It grows stronger by enduring harsh training. It is a gutsy Pokémon that can withstand any attack. |or=Makuhita is tenacious—it will keep getting up and attacking its foe however many times it is knocked down. Every time it gets back up, this Pokémon stores more energy in its body for evolving. |as=Makuhita has a tireless spirit—it will never give up hope. It eats a lot of food, gets plenty of sleep, and it trains very rigorously. By living that way, this Pokémon packs its body with energy.}} Side game data |number=028 |pokemon=Makuhita |group=Fighting |fieldmove=Crush 2 |pokeassist=Fighting |entry=It attacks with punches and tackles. |hp=989 |onsight=No reaction. }} Sprites |rbysapspr=MakuhitaRS.png |rbysapsprs=MakuhitaShinyRS.png |emeraldspr=E 296 front.gif |emeraldsprs=MakuhitaShinyE.gif |frlgspr=MakuhitaRS.png |frlgsprs=MakuhitaShinyRS.png |IIIback=MakuhitaBackGenIII.png |IIIbacks=MakuhitaBackShinyGenIII.png |dpspr=MakuhitaDPPtHGSS.png |dpsprs=MakuhitaShinyDPPtHGSS.png |ptspr=MakuhitaDPPtHGSS.png |ptsprs=MakuhitaShinyDPPtHGSS.png |hgssspr=MakuhitaDPPtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=MakuhitaShinyDPPtHGSS.png |IVback=MakuhitaBackGenIV.png |IVbacks=MakuhitaBackShinyGenIV.png |bwspr=Makuhita BW.gif |bwsprs=MakuhitaShinyBW.gif |Vback=MakuhitaBackBW.gif |Vbacks=MakuhitaBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr=MakuhitaXY.gif |xysprs=MakuhitaShinyXY.gif |VIback=MakuhitaBackXY.gif |VIbacks=MakuhitaBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia Gallery 296Makuhita_AG_anime.png 296Makuhita_Dream.png 296Makuhita_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.jpg 296Makuhita_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon